The First Night Is Never The Hardest
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It's Jo's first night in New Zealand, Kendall fills her in on what happened since she's been gone, an they talk about their theoretical future. Takes place after Big Time Breakup, First in a series. First BTR fic.


The First Night Is Never The Hardest

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush, because if I did, I would not be here writing for this website. Takes place after Big Time Breakup. This is my first one-shot in this series leading up to a full chaptered fic. First BTR fic. See if I do good.**_

It had been a long day in New Zealand, and she hadn't even begun to work. After unpacking all her clothes Jo decided that she needed to get some sleep. She just hoped Kendall was up. She got her laptop and got to FaceTalk. She had to wait three minutes, but Kendall came on.

"Hey Jo, so how was your day?" Kendall asked. He couldn't believe that it had been so little time since he had last seen her.

"Really tiring and I haven't done anything yet." She explained. She felt the same way about him.

"That must be the jet lag, or the exhaustion. Did you sleep on the plane?" He asked worried.

"Yes because I knew when I got there it would be close to morning and I wouldn't have any time to get settled before I had to do something." She explained to him because she saw the worry on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll get over jet lag easy. Or at least I've heard you will." He looks confused for a second but snaps back.

"So, what about you, anything out of the ordinary happen." She knew something must have happened at the Palm Woods.

"You mean besides normal weird?" He asked.

"Yeah." Normal weird meaning almost everything that didn't involve the band is what she guessed.

"Well, Logan's really not taking your leaving well. He sorta went into denial, and swore he kept seeing you in the lobby."

"Really?" She said intrigued.

"Yeah, best we could figure he was seeing blonde people and putting your face to them, not just girls though." Jo can see he immediately that he wished he hadn't said that, but she was too curious to care.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, he saw a guy rehearsing with Camille and pictured you." Kendall started blushing and Jo took notice and asked her next question.

"What were they doing that would make him see me?" Kendall looked away and off to somewhere. Obviously the other guys were standing off to the side, he looked back and said quickly.

"PracticingAMakeoutScene." Jo looked at him for a moment.

"Uh, I, I don't have anything to say about that. Except when I get back Logan has to explain why. And to make sure I don't forget, I'm writing it on the inside of my suitcase." She wrote 'ASK LOGAN ABOUT HALLUCINATION WITH CAMILLE!'

"So, this is getting hard and a bit awkward to do, since it hasn't been that long, but it's felt like forever. In fact though this is probably middle of the line hard, we'll have our easy days later where we can just talk about what happened with nothing weird going on, but then…" He spaced out for a second.

"What, what but then." Jo thought she knew the answer but, she had to be sure.

"We get to the day that I find a girl who means to me at least half of what you do, and she becomes my new girlfriend." He said his voice practically whispering the last part.

"Someday I might get a boyfriend, depends on if they're any good guys here, but practically nothing happens in New Zealand. Who knows?" She sees that Kendall was listening and then he gets distracted by the guys. She can hear James' voice.

"This is getting depressing, change the subject." He said in the loudest whisper ever.

"Ok, so when do you start filming?" Kendall said trying to make the mood a little lighter.

"Later, can't say too much, or else I am in trouble." She said playing with him.

"Fine, so I guess you should be getting to bed." He said.

"I guess so, or else I won't be able to wake up tomorrow." She said mockingly serious.

"So Good Night Morning Kiss." He said.

"What?" Jo became confused about the term.

"Well, it's night where you are, 'Good Night,' but it's morning where I am, 'Morning," and you air kiss whatever it is your using and I air kiss my computer, 'Kiss.' and then you go to sleep." Kendall explained to Jo. She air kissed her laptop. He air kissed his.

"Good Night Morning Kendall."

"Good Night Jo."

_**So, did I do good for a first time Big Time Rush fic, or was this idea done to death by the time it gets published or you read it going through the pages. Note though that I am not doing a ones-shot for every day, just the important ones, so I have about six stored up, but it will be less if you think this is horrible, if you do find it bad, tell me how I can fix it and make it better, because ONLY YOU… CAN PREVENT ME FROM BECOMING A TROLL! So, review...please.  
><strong>_


End file.
